


A Clean Room

by Mycatshuman



Series: Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [6]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Kid Deceit Sanders, Nanny! Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: Dee needs to clean his room.
Series: Oneshots for @the-officially-kat 's sketchs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669384
Kudos: 20





	A Clean Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @the-officially-kat 's au on Tumblr. The art is theirs and I colored.

Patton walked swiftly through the halls of the Addams family house. He was on his way to check in on one of his charges, Dee. Soon enough, he reached the room and gave a quick knock on the door. "I'm coming in," he warned in the event that Dee was using his door for target practice again. After waiting a few moments, Patton opened the door and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "It smells like something died in here!" He exclaimed. "Now, Dee, you know you're supposed to clean up after your messes." 

Dee rolled his eyes as he held his headless doll in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other. He continued with what he was doing before Patton interrupted him. 

Patton frowned. "Dee, you have to clean your room." 

Dee stopped and turned to Patton with the most dead expression on his face. "I'll clean my room, in exchange for your immortal soul." 

Patton's expression shifted to a more serious one that he rarely used. "Now, Dee, none of that. Clean your room or no more poisons." 

"I can make more." 

Patton narrowed his eyes. "I won't bury any more dolls with you." 

Dee froze and turned around deathly slowly to face Patton. He narrowed his eyes. The two had a staring contest for a few minutes until Patton groaned. "Alright, don't clean your room, but I guess I'll just tell Uncle Logan that you don't want to try out his new acid…" 

"New acid?" Dee asked carefully. 

"Well, Logan was working on creating a new acid capable of destroying anything and he said that he wanted to test it out on some big mess to see how fast it could destroy it." Patton shrugged. "But I guess he'll have to find someone else to test it out with."

Dee narrowed his eyes. "Manipulation. That's a good trick." Patton raised an eyebrow. "You get Uncle Logan to actually make me some acid, and you've got a deal."

"Alright, by the time I come back this room better be clean. Then we can go see what it does to the nearby landfill." Dee had never moved so fast in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
